


Гретый кофе

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: О космосе, сексе и кофе.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 7





	Гретый кофе

Космос необъятен. Он огромен и почти идеально пуст. Поэтому там может стать поразительно одиноко. 

Но нет, одиночество — это не про них. У него есть Боунс, а у Боунса есть он. Конечно, у них еще есть команда Энтерпрайз, но это немного другое. Ухура, Спок, Чехов, Сулу — друзья, а они с Леонардом, по идее, любовники. Нет, не так, они — возлюбленные. Звучит несравненно лучше. 

Во время недлительного пребывания на Земле они почти не выходят из своей съемной квартиры. Вместе готовят, играют в карты, спят во всех смыслах этого слова. Просто отдыхают, наслаждаясь безопасностью и друг другом. Но сегодня Джиму хочется немного подышать воздухом, так что он, не забыв надеть шапку и шарф (если Боунс увидит, что он ушел без них, устроит настоящую сцену), выходит на улицу и вдыхает морозный воздух. Лицу и рукам быстро становится холодно, но это приятный холодок. Он напоминает о том, что совсем скоро Рождество, веселье, волшебство. Надо купить Боунсу хороший подарок. Джим задумывается, что бы ему подарить, прохаживаясь по тротуару. Слева от него — деревья в инее, справа — дома, уже увешанные гирляндами и венками из еловых ветвей и остролиста. Джим невольно улыбается. Он гуляет минут сорок, а потом заходит в кофейню на углу их дома и берет два стаканчика с кофе. Карамельный латте для себя и американо без молока для своего возлюбленного. 

Когда он возвращается, Леонард, проснувшись и переодевшись из пижамы в мягкие штаны и свитер, чистит зубы. Из его падда доносится негромкая музыка, какое-то старье вековой давности, Джим такое не слушает. Он обнимает Боунса со спины и поглаживает его по груди. Тот прополаскивает рот и выключает воду. 

— Где ты был? — спрашивает он. — Я волновался.

— Просто вышел прогуляться. Не думал, что ты так рано проснешься.

— Нужно было оставить записку.

— Я купил нам кофе, — говорит Джим, словно это его извиняет. 

— Знаешь… — тянет Леонард, словно не решаясь что-то сказать.

— Что?

— У меня сейчас просто бешенный стояк, так что, если ты не против…

Боунс поворачивается к нему, и Джим опускает глаза вниз. Видит внушительную выпуклость в штанах Леонарда и кивает. 

— Да, без проблем, дай только вымою руки. 

— Я буду в спальне.

Джим моет руки и идет за ним. Боунс снимает с себя все, вместе с трусами. Джим скользит взглядом по его телу, отмечая, что в нем нет ничего лишнего, оно просто идеально. Даже редкие волоски у него на груди не смущают. 

Он тоже избавляется от одежды и находит лубрикант. Леонард не любит лубриканты с запахом, а Джиму нравится банановый — и в итоге они пользуются банановым, и Боунс все время на него возмущается. Как сейчас.

— Когда мы купим нормальную, черт возьми, смазку? — спрашивает он, закатывая глаза. Ответа на этот вопрос не существует, потому что Леонард сам каждый раз покупает банановую, которая нравится Джиму. 

Они начинают целоваться. Джим лежит под Боунсом и бедром чувствует, какой твердый у него член. Язык Леонарда вытворяет нечто совершенно противозаконной у него во рту, одновременно он поглаживает его еще мягкий член, просунув руку между их телами. 

— Знаешь, чего я хочу? — произносит Джим.

— Знаю, — отвечает Боунс, не задумываясь. Он находит губами его ухо, посасывает мочку, а потом скользит языком внутрь. Джим это очень любит. Если честно, это Леонард открыл, что уши — его эрогенная зона.

От ласк член Джима приходит в полную боевую готовность. Он нетерпеливо ерзает, потому что Боунс убрал руку. Зато он переключился на второе ухо. Он почти трахает его языком, внутри упоительно влажно от слюны, Джим просто млеет.

— Знаешь, чего я хочу теперь? — Джим просовывает руку между собой и Леонардом, чтобы сжать свой член, но тот перехватывает его руку.

— Знаю, — кивает он и берет с кровати тюбик лубриканта, чтобы выдавить его себе на пальцы. А затем обхватывает рукой оба их члена. О да, Джим как раз хотел, чтобы он хоть что-то сделал с его эрекцией. 

Боунс снова целует его, сначала одними губами, а затем проталкивая в рот свой умелый язык. Джим под ним превращается в желе — так ему хорошо от поцелуев и дрочки. 

— Кончи мне на лицо, — неожиданно для самого себя просит он. Леонард приподнимает бровь, но послушно выпускает члены из руки. Он выдавливает еще немного смазки себе на пальцы и становится на колени возле головы Джима. Без стимуляции Джим чувствует себя как-то потерянно. Он кладет руку себе на член и начинает надрачивать. Не сводя взгляда с руки Боунса, которая скользит по его члену. 

Джим жмурится, когда сперма попадает ему на лицо. Они в первый раз так делают, и Джим прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Он чувствует себя грязным, и это еще больше заводит. Так, что он сам очень скоро кончает. 

Леонард лежит рядом, его грудь размеренно вздымается. Джим понимает, что надо бы смыть с себя свою и его сперму, но после оргазма так лень шевелиться, что он только и делает, что придвигается ближе к Боунсу и закидывает на него ногу. 

— Хорошее утро, — замечает он, едва ворочая языком. 

— Угу, — отзывается Леонард.

Они еще какое-то время лежат, а потом Боунс встает и начинает одеваться. Джим же идет в ванную, залезает под душ и долго там отмокает, потому что все еще чувствует себя амебой. Когда он возвращается, Леонард режет индейку для сандвичей, рядом уже лежит смазанный горчичным соусом хлеб и порезанные ломтиками помидоры. На столе стоит два стаканчика с не выпитым кофе. Джим отхлебывает из своего — он безнадежно остыл. Он ставит стаканчик в микроволновку, и Леонард смотрит на него так, будто туда он только что положил как минимум живого младенца.

— Что? — не понимает Джим.

— Какой дурак греет кофе в микроволновке? 

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, — отвечает Джим и достает свой карамельный латте. В итоге он выпивает еще и кофе Боунса, тоже подогрев его и насыпав сахару: Леонард пить гретый кофе отказался и хотел его вылить, но Джим не дал.

— Это же просто расточительно, — говорит он.

— Ты ужасен со своим гретым кофе, — произносит Леонард, моя посуду после завтрака. 

— Но ты все равно меня любишь, — пожимает плечами Джим.

— К сожалению или к счастью, да.

— К сожалению? Ты не менее ужасен, Боунс.

— Но ты все равно меня любишь, — повторяет его слова Леонард.

— Да, — бесхитростно говорит Джим и обнимает его со спины. 

Космос — страшное место. Грандиозно огромное и почти пустое. Земля — лишь крохотная его частичка, на которой вертятся вокруг Солнца люди. И среди этих людей они, Джеймс Кирк и Леонард Маккой. Их свел великий и ужасный космос, и теперь они не одиноки. Теперь они — космические возлюбленные.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9069256) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
